With increasingly higher requirements imposed by various services on delays, technologies such as multicode transmission, a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ), and a wireless short frame whose transmission time interval (TTI) is 2 ms are used in High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), so that a maximum throughput rate of uplink data in a single cell reaches 5.76 Mbit/s, which further enhances a data service bearer capability and spectrum utilization of a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) uplink link. However, in an HSUPA system, although more 2 ms TTI uplink users and users with a higher uplink rate can increase a quantity of users in a cell and a throughput, interference within the cell is also increased.
The prior art provides a support that a time division multiplexing (TDM) scheduling mode may be used in an uplink link for data transmission. A network operator may classify a UE (UE) as a high speed data user equipment or a low speed data user equipment according to a data rate requirement of the user equipment. Data transmission in a TDM mode is that: TTIs of 2 ms TTI user equipments in an uplink link are aligned regularly according to a timeslot class, and then a base station may schedule, by using the TDM mode, high speed data users to perform data transmission at different time and separately occupy a transmission timeslot; and schedule low speed data users to a same transmission timeslot by using a code division multiplexing (CDM) method, thereby avoiding interference between a high speed data user and a low speed data user that are in a same transmission timeslot in a CDM mode. In specific implementation, a network side device sends a scheduling grant command to a UE, to instruct the UE to occupy a transmission timeslot to transmit uplink data. The grant command includes an absolute grant (AG) and a relative grant (RG). The network side device, for example, a base station (Node B), sends control information to the UE through an enhanced dedicated channel absolute grant channel (E-AGCH), where the the control information carries an AG and identification information of the UE; and sends an RG to the UE through an enhanced dedicated channel relative grant channel (E-RGCH). The AG includes an absolute grant value and an absolute grant range. On a terminal side, the UE obtains, from the received control information that is sent by the Node B through the E-AGCH, an absolute grant value and an absolute grant range that are carried in the control information; adjusts, according to the obtained absolute grant value and absolute grant range, a service grant (SG, Scheduling Grant) maintained by the UE; and transmits uplink data in a corresponding transmission timeslot according to an adjustment result. For example, when the obtained absolute grant range is “Per HARQ process”, in a valid transmission timeslot on the E-AGCH, an SG is updated to an AG indicated by the absolute grant value; and when the absolute grant range is “All HARQ processes”, in all transmission timeslots after the valid transmission timeslot on the E-AGCH, SGs are updated to AGs indicated by the absolute grant value.
However, because the E-AGCH is a common channel, and the channel further needs to carry a UE identifier used to instruct a UE corresponding to the carried identifier to receive control information, the E-AGCH can send, in one subframe, a scheduling grant command to only one UE. In a method, provided in the prior art, that a network side device sends a scheduling grant command to a UE to implement data transmission based on a time division multiplexing scheduling mode, a scheduling grant command needs to be sent to the UE frequently, so as to control whether a high speed data user can send data in a particular transmission timeslot.
To sum up, according to the data transmission method provided in the prior art, a resource is wasted and data transmission flexibly is poor.